This invention applies to a concrete mixing plant.
At present there are concrete mixing plants that may be transported as a whole or assembled from parts.
The disadvantage with the transportation of a complete unit is that its dimensions are large, and special arrangements are needed for its transportation. As a result the whole operation becomes expensive, due to which the amount of concrete to be produced need to be large to make the transportation profitable. In addition the aggregate storage will remain either small or high, in which case the transportation is basically more difficult.
The disadvantage with the concrete plants assembled from parts is the laborious and time-consuming re-assembly of the parts transported separately, as the cabling for the equipment, for example, need to be connected.
The invention applies to a concrete mixing plant, the transport dimensions of which are small in relation to its concrete producing capacity. Moreover, the plant is designed to allow it to be readied for transport and installation in a minimum time with a minimum of labour. As a result the transfer of the concrete mixing plant is profitable even in cases where relatively small amounts of concrete are to be produced.
The above-mentioned disadvantages can be eliminated and the above-mentioned objectives can be reached with the concrete mixing plant as described in the invention.
The most important advantage of the invention is that the structure of the joints designed for the mixer component allows it to be swivelled rapidly into a transportation- or work-position without any detaching of cables etc. As a result a transfer to a new location is fast and inexpensive. In addition the folding of the wall-structure enables the aggregate storage to be much larger than the transport dimensions would otherwise indicate. In spite of this advantage the time needed for assembly and disassembly is not substantially increased.